Well-test analysis has long been used as a valuable tool in characterizing reservoirs using transient pressure vs. time behavior and forecasting reservoir production. In most prior art well-test models, the reservoir is idealized as a homogeneous single or dual porosity system with simple reservoir and well geometry. This is done to facilitate generation of analytical solutions to the reservoir problem and is not applicable for heterogeneous reservoirs with complex geometry and complex well bore geometry. Examples of heterogeneous reservoirs with complex geometry include: reservoirs with anticline structure, naturally fractured reservoirs, fluvial reservoirs with channel and splay, multilayer heterogeneous reservoirs, reservoirs having sealing and/or conductive faults and reservoirs having partially sealing faults. Examples of complex wellbore geometry include: horizontal wells, multilateral wells and multistage fractured wells.
Accordingly, methods that enable improved reservoir modelling remain highly desirable.